the escape trophy
by kingalex1234
Summary: there are many worlds out there, but can they be accessed directly? or is there another, much more violent world you have to get to first? this is what Alex, and Aqua, discover when studying his machine, and it transports them, once again, to the wrong place
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Prologue

It was a nice day, I was working on figuring out my machines capabilities with Aqua helping me. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Alex, invented a machine capable of teleportation, size change, and time travel at 15, I don't think there's many things cooler than that. For those of you who don't know who Aqua is, she's my girlfriend…she's also a former pikmin (read my pikmin stories for more about that). All the pikmin leaders were transported, and I found places for each to sleep, but Aqua wanted to stay close, so she lives with me now. That's irrelevant though. I was testing different scenarios to try to get back to the pikmin world, but I couldn't figure out how to activate the time warpper, which is what I need to go through time.

"ok, I think this one is it" I said, locking in a coordinate "wish me luck"

"but I want to go with you!" Aqua said. She was in her normal blue dress, with a blue hat she got as a present from my brother.

"Aqua, I don't know how dangerous this will be" I said

"cant be more dangerous than the pikmin world" she said

"are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked her. She nodded in response "ok" I held her hand tightly and pressed the button…and we disapered in a flash of bright light.

**woops, forgot to put this in first time. anyways, I wont tell where this takes place quite yet, but you'll know soon enough. as usual, the prologue is short due to me only doing a quick introduction and nothing more. remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 1: starting the fight

My mind was really foggy when I woke up. Ok, basics…I'm Alex…15 years old… there was nothing else I could remember right now. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a pitched black…room? I couldn't tell, everything was black, even the floor I was on. Ok, where was I and how would I get out? I looked around, trying to find an exit, then it started brightening. Now, instead of being in a lightless void, I was in a grassy field. It seemed like the field near my house, when I thought about it. The only difference was there was ominous mist in the distance.

"NEW CHALLENGER!"

The booming voice startled me. I looked around, trying to find the source but unable to. Suddenly, I saw a poke ball come from out of nowhere, and a Pikachu came out.

"FIGHT!" the voice boomed out before I could make any sense of what was going on.

Suddenly, the Pikachu was charging at me, and I barely avoided it by jumping. What could I do? I didn't want to hurt it, not that I was likely to anyways. The Pikachu turned around just as quickly, and I jumped to dodge again. Now I was dangerously close to the mist, and Pikachu was a few feet away. It just watched me, not moving, not attacking, just crouched down watching. I expected it to charge again, but it tackled me into the mist instead.

"GAME!"

Suddenly I was in the void again. What had just happened? Was it a dream? My question was answered as the world around me lurched, and I found myself thrown onto the floor in a house. I laid on the ground dazed, as I tried to figure out where I was.

"Pika pika!" I heard from a distance

"Are you sure?" a deeper voice said

"What did she say?" another voice asked

"She says the boy seemed confused and wasn't attacking" the deeper voice said

The voices were closer "well, at least you defeated him, now we can figure out where he's from" the last voice said

"Pika!" the first one said

"We won't know until we find him" the deeper voice said

"Wondering if the boy is ok?" the last voice asked

"Yea, I think she's afraid she hit him too hard" the deep voice said

"Pika pi!" the first voice said, this time supper close

"Are you ok?" the last voice asked. I didn't realize who he was talking to until I heard the footsteps right by me.

"His aura is hard to read, but he seems healthy" the deep voice said

"Pika!" the first voice said

"You know this world interferes with some of my ability" the deep voice said

"He seems awake" the last voice said. Before I could say anything, I felt something pull me up.

I stumbled as I gained my balance "a bit dazed, but certainly awake" the deep voice said

"Uh…hi" I said uncertainly. There were three figures in front of me, the Pikachu that attacked me, a blue humanoid dog creature, and a boy in red with three poke balls on his belt.

"You dropped this while battling" the boy said, handing me my earring

"Thanks" I said, taking it and putting it on.

"I wonder what world he's from" the Pikachu said (I could understand her because of a translator in the earring).

"That's a good question" the blue one said

"You know I can't understand her Lucario!" the boy said

"She asked what world the boy is from" Lucario replied

"Oh, I'm from…" I hesitated as I tried to figure out how much to tell them. I decided just to tell them the truth "Earth" vague enough, right?

"That seems like a cool place!" Pikachu said

"I guess so" Lucario said "she said your world seems interesting"

"Thanks, I guess" I said. My guess was Lucario paraphrased what Pikachu said.

"Coming from them, that's a compliment" the boy said "you never told me your name"

"I'm Alex" I said

"Well, you can call me Pokémon trainer" he said "the blue one is Lucario, and the yellow mouse is Pikachu"

"Nice to meet you!" Pikachu said happily

"You too Pikachu" I said without thinking

"Wait, you can understand her?" Lucario asked

Woops. "Yea, the earring lets me" I said

"Interesting" Lucario said "you can understand Pokémon, yet your aura is hard to see. Very interesting…"

"Sorry, he's a bit complicated to understand" the Pokémon trainer said "what's Earth like? I've never heard of it"

"Well, it's hard to explain" I said

"Are there any Pokémon?" Pikachu asked

"Well…yea, but I don't own any" I said. Technically what I said was true, but it was hard to decipher what would count when in their world, they don't have videogames…or do they? I forget, it's been a while since I could play videogames.

"Don't own any what?" the Pokémon trainer asked

"Pokémon" I replied

"Well, do you want one?" he asked

"It would be nice, but I'll pass, not sure how my girlfriend would react" I said

"Oh, where is she?" Lucario asked.

"Not sure, I guess we got separated" I said.

"Must be hard on you, maybe she's nearby" the Pokémon trainer said

"She could be fighting" Pikachu suggested

"Fighting?" I asked, confused

"Yea, just like you were" Lucario said

"You have got to stop excluding me on these things!" the Pokémon trainer said

"Sorry, Pikachu suggested that Alex's girlfriend is fighting" Lucario said

"If she didn't stay with you, then that's the most likely case" the Pokémon trainer said

"Ok, at least that's one less thing I have to find" I said.

"What do you mean?" Lucario asked

"Well, I don't know my way home" I said

The three characters looked at each other "you don't know where you are, do you?" the Pokémon trainer asked.

"No, I don't. Is that bad?" I asked

"Alex, the only way in and out of here is through your own means of transportation." Pikachu said.

"Through my own transportation? Why?" I asked

Lucario looked at me "Alex, you're in the super smash brothers world"

**Chapter 1 done! I'm not quite sure how I'm going to progress the story, but I'll try my best! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 2: a different perspective

Ok…am I in one piece? I don't feel hurt…heck, I barely feel anything. Ok, basics, right? My name is Aqua…is that really all that defines me? Stasis usually does this…but I'm not a pikmin…Alex! I jumped up as I realized what had happened, but no one was nearby. In fact, there wasn't ANYTHING nearby, only a black void filed every where I could see. I could hear faint sounds in the distance, but there was no telling where they were coming from. I felt so alone…just like when I crashed. Ok, deep breaths… the noises stopped. Was it my imagination? Was I hallucinating?

The void faded away, leaving me in a pool of water that went up to my waist. Well, at least I was in water. Looking in any direction, I saw an ominous mist in the distance.

"NEW CHALLENGER"

The voice echoed throughout the area, but there was no visible source. Then, just like the voice, I heard a loud roar echo through the place. I found the source as a ship flew by, barely missing my head, and a furry creature in a battle suit was standing in front of me. Alex had showed me an animal like it. A…wolf, I think.

"FIGHT!"

Before I could react, I was knocked back by something…and it HURT! Imagine getting a sunburn, only 3 times worse, and with the force of a slamming door!

I barely had time to get up before I was hit by another blast. What the heck was going on? I decided to stay down this time…big mistake. I was lifted up, and then thrown into the mist. I hit the ground with a thud that nearly made me pass out.

"GAME!"

The void was back, but now I was really battered. Is this how Alex felt when he battled some of the enemies in the pikmin world? If so, how could he stand it time after time…I'd give up by the 3rd time.

Suddenly, the world lurched around me, and I was thrown onto a hard floor that just kind of appeared there. The pain was too much, and I started crying.

"Well, I think I found her" a voice said

"What in the world did you do to her?" another said. I wasn't paying attention

"I fought her just like the others, not my fault she didn't fight back" a third voice said

"You should have gone easy, you know our blasters can hurt others" the first voice said

"If you wanted caution you should have gone" the third voice said

At that point, I felt a hand on my back, which made me cringe "It's ok, we won't hurt you" the first voice said soothingly

"At least apologize to her" the second voice said

"Not my style" the third voice said

I was slowly calming down "at least she's calming down" the first voice said

The voices were silent for a while, and when I calmed down, I felt someone lift me to my feet. I looked at the three figures standing in front of me, tears still in my eyes. One of them was the wolf that attacked me, another was a similar creature, except orange instead of grey…a fox, I think, and the third was a bird like creature…a falcon, I think.

"Are you calm enough to talk?" the fox asked me. I nodded slowly "ok. I'm Fox, this is Falco, and the one who attacked you is Wolf" he said

I nodded ""I-I'm Aqua" I said shakily

"You're not too badly hurt, are you?" Falco asked me

"I-I don't think so" I said, even though several parts of my body stung and ached

"I told you, she's fine" Wolf said

"She's obviously trying to talk through the pain, someone doesn't just break down crying like that" Falco said

I smiled weakly "you'd be surprised how many times Alex had to comfort me" I said

"Alex?" Fox asked

"Yea, he's my Boyfriend" I said

"Oh, well where is he?" Falco asked

"I'm not sure…" I said, looking at my feet

"Typical, the girl got lost and her boyfriend is missing" Wolf said, a bit of mocking in his voice

"You're not helping Wolf" Fox said "maybe he's around here, someone fought Pikachu a little bit ago"

"Pikachu?" I asked. Alex had mentioned someone named Pikachu before, but never really explained him or her to me.

"You'll meet her soon enough, we were going to go over there after you were done fighting actually, want to come?" Fox asked

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Falco asked

"Yea, this little girl might get scared of Pikachu" Wolf said teasingly

"Yes, I'm sure, she could find her Boyfriend after all" Fox said

"Well, at least tell us what world your from first" Falco said

"Uh…pikmin" I said, misunderstanding what he meant

"You mean like where Olimar is from?" Wolf asked, interested in the conversation for once

"You guys know Olimar?" I asked

"Well, he's been here a couple of years, so yea" Falco said

"Cool! Where-"

I was cut off as I heard a whistle, and my natural pikmin instincts kicked in. I tripped, so it seemed like it just surprised me, and I was able to refocus myself "easy Aqua, you're still not healed" Fox said.

"Aqua? Is that the last challenger?" I heard Olimar's voice as I sat up "oh, this is her?"

"Yep, she says she's from your planet" Fox said

"Not possible, I was the only one who was invited" Olimar said

"Not your home planet, the pikmin planet" Wolf clarified

"She can't be, she's not a-" he stopped as there was a loud crash "again? I thought we solved this!" he ran towards the noise

"Should we follow?" I asked, not too sure

"Last time that happened was when a yellow pikmin picked a fight with Pikachu. Pikachu panicked and ended up knocking over several things." Wolf said

"We might also find Alex over there, so let's go" Fox said. And with that, we ran towards the sound.

**Second chapter done! Through a suggestion, I decided to put this chapter in Aqua's point of view instead of Alex's. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 3: twos better than one

Wondering what the crash was, aren't you? Long story short, I got a bit too excited and I crashed into a wall. The mansion was HUGE, it was impossible to know exactly what was where, especially since many rooms shifted around (not sure how or why). I got up quickly

"Forgot to mention that, sorry Alex" the Pokémon trainer said

"I thought we had solved this already" a voice said. I turned and saw Olimar there. The weird thing is, he was bigger.

"Olimar?" I said

"Wait, YOU'RE the new challenger?" he asked

"Yep! Though I didn't do very well" I said

"Did you solve the problem?" Aqua said running up "Alex!"

She practically knocked me over in excitement "I'm happy to see you too" I said

"Wait, you're her boyfriend?" Olimar asked

"He sure is!" Aqua said, smiling at me

"You guys are both terrible at fighting, maybe you could fight together" a wolf-person said

"Oh, this is Wolf, he challenged me" Aqua said. Two other figures came up "and this is fox and Falco"

"Nice to meet you three" I said

"As much as I hate to admit it, Wolf has a point" Falco said

"The ice climbers fight together, you two would make a great team" Lucario said

"But we don't have any specials" I said.

Before I could say anything else, something shot into the palm of my hand. It was a new technology that uses electricity to stun others "I think that could work" Aqua said

"But what about you?" I asked her "I'd hate to see you hurt"

"Look, you guys won't know until you try" Lucario said

Just then, the pikmin came running. They noticed me, and all of them tackled me…except one. I was fine with the pikmin tackling me, but I was interested in that last pikmin

"Hey little guy" Aqua said to the remaining pikmin. Instead of responding, it hid behind Olimar

"This one's a bit shy" Olimar said

"A bit?" I asked, holding several happy pikmin in my lap "that guy is shyer than Aqua" I said

Olimar looked at Aqua "she's shy?" he asked

Before Aqua could say anything, I said "no, I was talking about the blue pikmin leader"

Olimar was about to say something, but I heard a buzz "oh! A new competition!" Pikachu said

Fox put on a headset "ok, I'll get the fighters shortly" he said

We waited for a bit before he started talking "Pikachu" Pikachu gave a cry of joy "Ness" Wolf showed surprise, but it faded quickly "Mario" no comment from any of them "and…" he looked at me in surprise "Alex and Aqua"

"Wait, were fighting?" I asked in surprise

"I guess so, good luck" Fox said. Suddenly we were in a white room.

There was a small machine in the middle of the room. It had a red light on it. Above that, there was a sign.

"This machine is your ticket into the fight. It will turn green when it's your turn. If you do not press it within half a minute you will face a penalty. Good luck in the brawl!" Aqua said, reading the sign.

The light turned green "let's get to it" I said, pressing the button.

We appeared in a flash of light. We were on a flat stage with no noticeable features. It was square and was about 4 yards from one end to another, where it then dropped off. I already saw a boy with a YO-YO there, and assumed he was Ness. He nodded his head in greeting. A pipe appeared out of nowhere and Mario popped out before the pipe disappeared just as quickly. Then a poke ball appeared and released Pikachu.

"Alex, I'm scared" Aqua whispered to me. I clenched my fist, feeling the machine in my hands.

"Don't worry Aqua, just stay near me" I said

"FIGHT!"

Everyone charged at each other. Without anywhere to go, it became chaos. I pulled Aqua out of the way of Pikachu, and then she pushed me away from the YO-YO Ness threw. There were no clear shots, and I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, a Fireball came at me. It was too close, so I held out my hand in an attempt to make it less painful…and I caught it. I held the Fireball in my hand, charging it using the machine, and threw it back. It went twice as fast and knocked Mario off the field

"PLAYER DEFETED"

While I was distracted, Aqua hit Pikachu, who had charged towards us, with water, sending her into Ness, which made them both fall off.

"GAME!"

The scene flashed around us and we were in front of a mirror with the three others behind us. Not knowing what to do, we locked hands and put our arms up. The scene faded and we were back at the Mansion.

"Wow, I've never seen teamwork THAT powerful" Ness said

"Thanks, were actually a couple" Aqua said, not used to complements like that.

"It's obvious you guys are a good team" Mario said

"I guess we are" I said, smiling

"You guess? You knocked us out within a minute! No one has won a 4 person free for all that quickly!" Pikachu said.

"You guys were amazing out there" Fox said, walking up to us "especially you and Aqua, Alex"

"Wow, we were really that great?" I asked

"Of course! Do mind showing off a bit?" Pikachu said.

"I guess I can show off a little…" I said, looking at Aqua.

She formed a whip out of water and hit the air with a loud crack…unfortunately that hit me, and I hit a button on my machine that threw her into a wall

She sat up and shook her head "maybe that's not such a good idea after all" she said.

I helped her up and we were shown our room. Since we were a team, we could sleep in the same room together. "Good night Aqua" I said, climbing into bed

"Night Alex" she mumbled sleepily before going to sleep. I shortly fell asleep myself.

**Yay powers! I decided to make Alex and Aqua a team instead of individual fighters because that meant they could show the bond they shared, and I thought that would be a good idea. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 4: super powered

I woke up to a knock on the door "I have breakfast!" I heard a voice say.

"I'll get it" Aqua said, getting up and going to the door. There was a girl in a pink dress there

"I'm princess Peach" she said "I didn't know what you liked, so I got you some bacon, most of the characters like that"

Aqua took the plate "thank you, I'm Aqua and the boy in bed is Alex" she said

"Nice to meet you, I look forward to fighting" Peach said, turning and walking down the hallway.

"It's a good thing there's some universal food here" I said getting up

"Sure is!" Aqua said.

After eating, we were put in the first fight. Unfortunately there's not much to say because we were defeated by Pikachu's power up (smash power).

I shook my head as I sat up on the floor "what the heck was that?" I asked

"It was a smash power, everyone has one" Lucario said

"Well, we don't" Aqua said

"Make one up" Fox said "there has to be something you two can do that's really powerful"

"I don't think so" I said, looking at my hand

"Maybe there's something you can do to combine your powers" Ness said, walking up to us.

I thought about it "not much, electricity and water don't go well together" I said

"Unless you can control both" Wolf said

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked

"You just made your smash power" the Pokémon trainer said

"I did?" I asked

Before anyone could say anything, there was a buzz "another fight" Falco said

Fox listened for the fighters "Link…Kirby…Sonic…and the shock team?" he said

"I guess that's us" I said. I had registered us under that name so it was easier to announce us.

"Good luck you two" Pikachu said, before we were in the same white room.

The light took longer to go green, but we pressed it when it did. This time we were on a multi-leveled stage that was made of stone. I could see a boy in green with a sword, Link, a small pink creature, Kirby, and a blue hedgehog person, sonic. Something didn't seem right though.

"FIGHT!"

We were the first to move as we launched towards one of the fighters. I relied mainly on physical attacks while Aqua backed me up with her water attacks. Suddenly, a poke ball dropped in front of us. I quickly picked it up and threw it at Kirby, who knocked it off the edge. Sonic was quickly able to roll into us while we were distracted.

Then I saw it, a floating symbol that glowed. We were the only ones that could reach it, so Aqua hit it. Suddenly we were glowing, and the area around us was dark. I could feel the energy coursing through us…and I released it.

I locked hands with Aqua as I pressed the button on my machine, and she drenched us both with water. I could feel the power build up, and then finally, it burst outward. The field became covered with water, and electricity was coursing through it. All the fighters were knocked off as we used our smash power.

"GAME!"

The realization that we had discovered our smash power was amazing…but there was something wrong, definitely. We had won, but the stage wasn't changing, nothing was happening.

"Did something go wrong?" Aqua asked the fear obvious in her voice.

"I don't know" I replied, as confused as she was scared.

The scene around us was frozen, but we could move. Nothing changed, nothing moved. It was almost like time was standing still.

Then two heart containers floated in front of us, and landed.

"Alex, take the containers, we don't know what's going on" I heard the Pokémon trainer talking through my headphones.

We took the heart containers and used them on ourselves, making us fully revived. The scene faded to white, but I knew we weren't done.

"NEW CHALLENGE"

"What?" I asked out loud

"Alex, this isn't normal, forfeit the battle" I heard Fox say

Before I could reply, a large robot slammed down. I'd say it was a glitch in the game, except it was intentional. I could tell because I faced the same robot when the Emperor Bulbax attacked my school.

"I told you I would be back!" the Emperor said from on top of the Bulbax "and this time, I won't lose!"

We rolled out of the way as the robots tongue swept the stage "Alex, run off the edge!" Olimar said through the headset. Then I saw he had my machine

"I have to defeat it, he has my ticket home" I said back, jumping onto a platform.

The only problem was, I would lose the machine if I did…unless I activated it.

"I'm not coming back" I said, taking off the headset. I was in free rule now, which meant I could fight however I needed to.

Aqua locked hands with me, and I charged her water ability. I knew this was wrong, and if it didn't work, I would be in bigger trouble later, but I had to get that machine back. I couldn't get home this way, but there was an emergency point I had created between worlds I could use, and that's where I was going to go…and I was taking the Bulbax with me.

Aqua threw water a water whip at the robot, locking on to its legs, and then the charge was sent up.

The robot collapsed, and it fell off the stage. There was just enough time for the machine to receive the electricity. There were two ways this could go: I could be transported back into the mansion, where I would have to work twice as hard to get it back, or I would be transported to the connection point, where only me and Aqua would be stable. Whichever one it was, it would be tough. Those were my last thoughts as the machine activated, and we disappeared.

**I don't know what I was thinking when I started this, but I hit a dead end. I left it open just in case I get an idea, but more than likely I'll move to another story. Anyways, I know anyone who liked this idea is probably disappointed, but there's nothing I can write on this topic…sorry. If there's a specific world you would like to see, then tell me and I'll see if I can write about it. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and input is pretty much sealed for this story. If you want to know the next story, look at my profile periodically, I'll have it posted as soon as I figure out the idea. See you later!**


End file.
